1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a package for the liquid crystal display, and more particularly, relates to the package for the display module with the electromagnetic module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Development of computer is early spring up from the mainframe, its evolutional period goes through personal computer (PC), notebook, personal digital assistant (PDA) and desknote. Recently, the computer industry has developed the era of Tablet PC is defined a PC between PDA, and notebook. Tablet PC is presented to the public that means Tablet PC is the evolution of the laptop, that is, Tablet PC is similar to a portable PC with a handwriting recognition system. Tablet PC has various especially functions, such as (digital touch panel and digital pen) (saving files in time), that is different with operation function of past PC. Touch screen of a general Table PC can be turned up or down with 180 degree such that the original shape of the notebook product becomes to a portable handwriting liquid crystal panel for user required. Furthermore, in addition to Tablet PC with all of functions of PC, the best feature in Tablet PC is an electromagnetic-induction module thereof. User can perform the handwriting model with touch pen to input data. This operation will be more close to general function of writing and reading for human. User can input and operate on touch screen by only using touch pen. Accordingly, we can offer the best input model in different environments for user. Moreover, Table PC can offer more natural input method to the user that is not familiar with operation of PC by an interface of handwriting, so as to substitute for traditional input method used keyboard, and to reduce barrier of learning PC.
Because a handwriting recognition system could replace the mouse, and is more suitable than the mouse to let the user input words and patterns by user's hands, improvement of the handwriting recognition system is a hot and important field of current computer technology. Generally, the original handwriting recognition system comprises an electromagnetic-induction system, and a conventional electromagnetic-induction system usually comprises an electromagnetic pen and a digital tablet. There is an oscillating circuit that consists of LC in the electromagnetic pen. If the pen point is touched, the amount of inductance will be changed that results in the variation of oscillating frequency. The amount of inductance is increased when touching the pen point and increasing pressure so the variation of oscillating frequency is also increased. Therefore, the variation of the pressure on the pen point can be detected by the variation of oscillating frequency. There are two switches on the sidewall of the electromagnetic pen. The emitted frequency of the electromagnetic pen can be changed with the capacitance variation of the LC device that is produced by pushing down or setting free the switches. Furthermore, the tablet comprises a detector, an amplifier and an analog-digital converter. In the conventional tablet, there is a detected loop in the center region of the tablet, with one-way antennas located on the double faces of the detected loop, wherein the one-way antennas are equidistantly arranged in order by way of using array. The main purpose of the one-way detected loop is only applied to receive the electromagnetic wave that is emitted by the electromagnetic pen. When the electromagnetic pen emits the electromagnetic wave, the one-way antennas receive the electromagnetic wave, and then the tablet can obtain correlative information by the electromagnetic induction.
Nowadays Table PC just utilizes foregoing electromagnetic-induction system so as to enable to handwriting input. Usually there are two organized structures in general Table PC, one is a liquid crystal display with a backlight module, and the other is the electromagnetic-induction system with antenna circuit. A conventional antenna circuit board 100 is shown in FIG. 1A, there are only one or two connectors in the peripheral region, and the connectors 110 are coupled with a controller 120 by data bus. However, for including both a backlight module and an electromagnetic module, it is necessary to improve a conventional package back-cover 130 of the backlight module; for example, increasing the first dotted line area 130A contains the connectors 110 and the data bus. Furthermore, the conventional package back-cover 130 utilizes the front-fixed method, as the arrow direction shown in FIG. 1B, and the front-fixed method must make more area of the package back-cover 130 for vacating the area of the front-join, such as the second dotted line area 130B. Regarding advanced technology industry, the shrinkage of product is one of important milestone of development. However, it is difficult to arrive at the objective for the above conventional package. Furthermore, for combining the foregoing electromagnetic module, it is necessary for redeveloping the package for the backlight module of the liquid crystal display, even it is necessary to redeveloped the profile of the backlight module of the liquid crystal display for combining the electromagnetic module, it is not only complicated process, time-consuming and source-consuming but also increased a lot of development cost, and can not arrive at the utilizing value of industry.